Gotham High
by Drabble Box
Summary: When Batman characters, heroes and villains alike, go to high school together.


**Gotham High**

_Introductions_

* * *

><p>Bruce Wayne is a seventeen-year-old senior attending Gotham Public High School.<p>

"So what classes do you have?" Barbara Gordon asked as she tied her hair up into a ponytail.

The two sat on the floor of Bruce's enormous room, their summer reading spread on the floor between them.

The billionaire teenager sighed and searched for the schedule he'd just received in the mail. It appeared underneath the optional paperwork some needed for bus transportation. He read them out in order, "Advanced Calculus, Advanced Chemistry, Advanced English 12, Technology III, Advanced Psychology, Advanced Physical Education, Theatre II, and Spanish III."

Bruce looked up at his friend. She blinked at him. "What?" he asked.

"How about just, 'Advanced' everything?" she told him, throwing a smirk. "How are you going to survive advanced _calculus_?"

He shrugged. "Math is easy."

"I'm in regular calculus and that's going to be hard enough." She shook her head. "What I wouldn't do for the brilliant brain of Bruce Wayne."

"I'm not excited for Theatre II, I can tell you that much." Bruce threw his schedule back on the floor.

Barbara narrowed her eyes. "Why? That'll be the easiest class of your day. In addition to it being the only one that we have together."

"Seriously?" Bruce's voice went up a few octaves. "Barbs, I've never been to _public_ school before. What am I supposed to do? No one is going to want to be friends with the spoiled rich kid."

She frowned. "Bruce. _Everyone_ is going to want to be friends with the rich kid." She snorted. "You really never have been to public school before."

xXx

"Class, this is Bruce Wayne."

A wave of whispers went through the room. Bruce shifted his weight between his feet and scanned the students.

"We're going to make him feel welcome, alright?"

"Yes Mr. Fugate." The class droned.

The teacher checked his watch. "I've set up a few minutes in homeroom to go around and say names so that Mr. Wayne here will feel more comfortable."

The class sighed.

"Tut tut!" he snapped. "We've got no time for your whining. Mr. Nashton, we'll start with you."

A short and skinny boy with oversized glasses stood up. "Mr. Wayne, I'm a big fan. My name is Edward." He stepped forward to shake Bruce's hand, and in his excitement stumbled and fell.

The class tried to muffle their laughter. In the back, a huge, oddly coloured boy growled, "Nerd."

Bruce's eyebrows creased and he stepped forward and helped Edward to his feet. "Nice to meet you Edward." He smiled.

The boy's eyes were huge. He thanked Bruce and hurriedly replaced himself in his seat. Behind him was a girl with dark hair. She rose a perfectly shape eyebrow at the billionaire's kindness. She smirked at him. "I'm Selina." She told him. "Kyle." She added as an afterthought.

"Pamela Lillian Isley." The redheaded, green girl behind Selina said, batting her eyelashes.

In the front row, next to Edward, a pudgy boy with three fat fingers introduced himself as, "Oswald Cobblepot."

"I'm Harvey Dent." Said a two-sided faced boy who sat behind Oswald. "I'm running for senior class president, and having you on my support team would mean a great deal, Mr. Wayne."

"Shut up, Harvey!" Pamela said, throwing a glare at him. She turned her attention back to Bruce. "Bruce can decide who to vote for himself, can't you?"

"Just because I have an idea about how to run a campaign—" Harvey began to retort, his voice deepening.

Mr. Fugate interjected before he could finish what he was saying. "We have no time for your nonsense, Mr. Dent and Miss Isley. _Silence_."

Bruce shifted his weight to his other foot and glanced at Barbara who sat in the front row to the far left. She smiled reassuringly at him. He was getting special treatment as a new student because he was not only a new student, but also _Bruce Wayne_. They both knew this. The whole class knew it.

"Please continue, Mr. Jones." Fugate ordered.

"I'm Waylon." the boy, if that was the right word, which sat behind Harvey. The same one had said nerd when Edward fell.

"Everyone calls him 'Croc' though because of his weird skin." Pamela smirked.

"You're one to talk—"

"_Miss Isley_." Fugate snapped. "I've had it with the interruptions. We have no time for them. Continue Mr. Hagen."

A boy with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail behind his head waved nonchalantly. "Matt." He said simply.

"Jonathan Crane," A scary looking boy said behind him. His hair was wild and he had a necklace that looked like a noose around his neck.

Bruce tried to politely nod to everyone, but wasn't sure how to react to Jonathan Crane so he awkwardly smiled, trying not to stare at the bags under his eyes.

"I'm Bane." A large boy said from behind Jonathan. He had a slight accent and did not say his last name.

"And you know Miss Gordon," Fugate said, skipping her. "And it seems that _that_ one isn't here as usual, along with _that_ one."

Behind Barbara were two empty seats. Bruce heard Pamela sigh loudly, obviously irritated. He turned to Fugate. "Who are they?" he asked.

The bell rang to dismiss for first period. "I'm afraid I have no time, Mr. Wayne. Off to your first periods, everyone!"

The door opened and an even stranger looking boy than Crane walked in. He had pale, almost white, skin with green hair. His lips were dark, though that was probably the contrast of his skin. The scariest part was the smile that was plastered onto his face.

Behind him was a blonde, bubbly looking girl in red overalls. Her hair was up in pigtails, tied with red and black ribbon. She had diamonds on her undershirt and held fast onto the boy's arm. She too was smiling.

"Did I miss the party?" the boy asked, strutting into the room. The girl followed.

"There is no time. _Off to your first periods_." Fugate said stiffly. "I do not tolerate lateness."

"I know about your whole OCD with time, Fugate." The boy said, smirking. "But you still have to mark me _late_, not _absent_."

Fugate's fingers twitched. "Off to your first periods, class."

"Who is the new guy?" the boy walked over to Bruce.

"I'm Bruce." Bruce said nicely.

"Bruce Wayne?" the girl behind him asked. Her voice was high-pitched and just as bubbly as her disposition.

He nodded, slightly embarrassed.

"No kidding." The boy said. "Jay."

"I'm Harley." The girl added, also batting her lashes at the billionaire.

Jay glared down at her. She noticed and detached herself from his arm and backed up.

"Off to your first periods!" Fugate exclaimed and began to shuffle the students out the door. "We'll talk about this when there is time, you. And you as well Miss Quinzel."

"Catch you later, Wayne." Jay said, his smile never leaving his face. "I'll stop by in my free time, Fugate, and we can talk."

Their teacher fumed as Jay exited the classroom. Only then did everyone else begin to follow, Harley skipping after the green-haired boy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: An anon commented that this story is the same as Endings Matter Most. Sorry about that, guys. This _is_ EMM, I promise. You can go and check my page on Drabble Box and Endings Matter Most. I moved my Batman stories to this account because I'm weird and OCD like that. It gets annoying to me when an author I'm subscribed to is constantly posting things for another fandom that I don't follow. So I remedied this and made that account solely for my Kingdom Hearts stories and this account is for all my Batman stories. I would have responded directly to this anon, but... they were anon so I could. ANYWAY! Yeah. Sorry about that. It is all explained on my profile. But thank you, anon, for noticing and looking out for your fellow writers and FF users!**

**This isn't very good, but the idea hit me late at night and I had to get it down. The inspiration came from an actual show that was considered, but never actually happened. I loved the designs of the characters so I decided to give it a try. R&R as always. I know I need improvement on this, of course, but let me know what kind of improvements, other than the general writing. I'm not good at starting things so think of this as the pilot. Remember this chapter has absolutely not been polished. I just got the idea out of my head. Grammar mistakes will be there. Just let me know what you think about the story, characters, etc.**

**Copy and paste the following into your search bar and replace the DOTS and UNDERLINES with . and _  
><em>You do NOT need http or www.<em>  
>This way you can see where my inspiration came from.<strong>

1 **(DOT)** bp **(DOT)** blogspot **(DOT)** com/ **(UNDERLINE)** uw6czCWBymA/TSI7vUlfg9I/AAAAAAAAA90/Ccitwp9oL3Y/s1600/GothamHighclassphoto **(UNDERLINE**) final**(DOT)** jpg

_**GO AND VOTE FOR WHICH OF MY STORIES YOU WOULD LIKE FOR ME TO UPDATE FIRST. THE POLL IS ON MY PROFILE.**_


End file.
